


Muggle London

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, alternate universe where Fred doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Fred and George are rebuilding the joke shop. George has a girlfriend, so Fred opts for another opportunity with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle London

He was staying at her house in Muggle London.

They we’re both adults now and in the midst of having to rebuild the twins joke shop in Diagon Alley, Hermione offered a place for them to stay in her flat. George had went to stay with Angelina, his girlfriend, and Fred had taken her up on her offer, both of them too proud to go back home with Mrs. Weasley.

It took a couple of weeks for them to get situated, especially the first two weeks. Hermione had taken to keeping protective wards around her flat, just in case, and had an anti-Apparating ward on her house as well. It took a while for Fred to remember that one, and was constantly forgetting his key considering he’s never had to use one before.

The key wasn’t the only thing she had to teach him to use. The washer and dryer was and exciting experience as he managed to flood the basement, the stove was also fun when he set things on fire, watching him try and learn how to use the internet was hilarious when he was convinced he was the millionth person on the site and clicked for his prize that never came. Hermione felt she was a house wife more then anything with Fred around.

Hermione got a job as a paralegal in the Ministry of Magic, working on becoming a lawyer. Once she got her job Fred found it increasingly more difficult to spend time with her. He was fascinated by everything in her muggle flat and, if he were being honest, he was fascinated by her. He quite fancied her after all the time and laughs, even if they were at his expense, that they’ve shared.

One particularly grueling day Hermione walked right past Fred and his begs for her to cook something, and walked straight to the bathroom. She pulled off the heels she’d taken to wearing and took of her jacket, which hand her wand safely tucked inside, and tossed it to the side. She bent over and went to set a bath for herself, desperate to relax after being yelled at all day.

Fred had followed her, slightly put off that she completely ignored him, and stood at the bathroom door, listening to her pull off her shoes and toss her jacket by the door. When she turned on the water he opened the door, the noise of running water covering the squeak of the door. He walked up behind her slowly, surprised she hadn’t turned around yet. He was so use to her knowing he was right behind her when he hadn’t made a sound, an after effect of the war her supposed. But this time, she was oblivious. She must have a ton going through her mind, he thought as he snuck up behind her.

“Stressed, Granger?” As she jumped at the sound of his voice, he quickly pulled back hoping to avoid being hit. She spun around, but her spin knocked her a bit off balance and before she could catch herself, she fell into the tub. She gasped and her eyes widened as her clothes became soaked with water. Fred grinned, as he watched her, waiting for her to react.

He saw anger register in her eyes and his grin faltered. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to mess with her. But, it was too late. The damage was done so to speak.

As she pulled herself out of the tub she flipped the water to come out from the spout to the shower head. Fred eyed her curiously.

“What are you doing?” she continued to say nothing as she took off the detachable showerhead, then, before she could register what she was doing, she pointed the shooting water at him drenching him quickly.

He let out a yell as the water hit him. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to stop the water from going into his eyes. He jumped over to her as best as he could without slipping and began to try and pull the handle away from her. They struggled for a while, both shooting water into each others face. Hermione slipped and grabbed onto Fred, trying to keep her balance. Instead he ended up slipped as well and they both toppled into the tub, Hermione letting out a surprised yelp. Fred was completely submerged in water while Hermione was on top of him.

She quickly pushed herself off of him onto the other side of the tub, but he didn’t move. Her heartbeat quickened. Maybe he hit his head. He could be drowning…

She moved closer to him and pulled his head out from under the water. He didn’t seem to be breathing. Her breathing hitched.

“Fred?” she felt around his neck for a pulse, “Fred?!” her voice became frantic. He opened one eye then smirked at her. She growled in irritation and let go of him, practically shoving him back under the water. “I can’t believe you did that!” she said, trying to get out of the tub.

He laughed and reached out to her, “Wait, come back here.” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her down towards him. “I quite like this.” She pushed at him but he refused to let go.

“Let go of me you jerk.” she snapped. He held on tighter.

“No.” she huffed and crossed her arms. He didn’t let go of her until she relaxed. After almost half an hour later, the bathroom floor as wet as can be, she laughed.

“We’re still in our clothes, you do know that right?” he chuckled.

“Would you rather we take them off.” she attempted to escape. Her pulled her back laughing, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” she laughed and relax against his chest, lacing her fingers with his.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, slightly confused.

“For this.” he kissed the top of her head and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Any day, love.”


End file.
